¡Cuñado, enseñame a bailar!
by angylopez
Summary: Tachimukai fue invitado por Haruna a bailar en una fiesta, pero él no sabe bailar por lo que termina por tener de maestro de baile a Kidou Yuuto, quien le da un par de consejos para bailar. Humor&Romance.


¡Hola! =D sí un one-shot de HarunaxTachimukai. ¿Por qué? xD Bueno es que tenía una gran inspiración y quería escribir algo así que decidí hacerlo de esta pareja~

No me vino nada más a la mente que este título para el fanfic xD Porque no se me ocurrió nada más….

Dejando eso a un lado. He estado ocupada y prometo actualizar mis fanfics, pero con el tiempo y quizá actualice dos veces por mes… quizá xD

¡Disfruten el one-shot! Dedicado a Ferdita99, si estás leyendo esto, feliz cumpleaños retrasado, lo siento en verdad. No tenía mucho tiempo para escribir tanto…

Sin más lo dedico también a todos los fans de esta pareja tan hermosa =D

Y lo hizo de HarunaxTachimukai, porque así estaba mi inspiración xD no tenía otra pareja y Tachimukai se me hizo muy lindo así todo confundido~.

Mi aporte a de esta pareja ya que ya nadie escribe de esta y menos de Inazuma Eleven original~ xD

¡Disfruten del fanfic!

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

Miraba de una y otra vez el mensaje que le había mandado Haruna y aún tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa. ¿Acaso había algo peor que ser invitado a bailar cuando ni siquiera puede ni mover bien sus pies? Según Tachimukai no había nada peor que eso. Su única idea era inventar una excusa tonta, quizá un "me duelen los pies" o un "me da alergia bailar" le serviría en ese instante, pero eso implicaba decepcionarla a ella… ¿y que hacía si le gustaba Otonashi?

―Odio mi vida. ¿Por qué no puedo bailar como cualquier chico normal? ¡Oh, es verdad! No soy un chico normal…

Volvió a ver el mensaje y es que era tan significativo para él: "¡Tachimukai! Ya que estas de visita en Inazuma quería invitarte a la fiesta que voy a hacer. Va a ver comida, juegos, y música. ¡Espero que nos divirtamos y que bailemos un rato!"

―¿Por qué Haruna tiene que ser tan linda? ¡Por Dios! ¿Tengo que ser tan sentimental? Debería simplemente aceptarlo… Haruna no es para mí. Sí, somos amigos, soy su mejor amigo, somos unos grandes amigos, que se apoyan, que tiene la misma edad, que disfrutan del futbol, que se hacen compañía, que compartieron un helado juntos, que se invitan a comer de vez en cuando, que se sonríen cada vez que intercambian miradas… sí somos amigos, no una pareja y si voy a bailar con ella no voy a avergonzarla. ¿Así es la amistad? ¡Suena más a un romance! ¡Ahhh! Ya… Kidou es mi amigo y Haruna es su hermana menor, sería un mal amigo si yo quisiera intentar algo con su hermana. Además acabaría la amistad que tengo con ella si llegara a salir mal… ¡Basta! La llamaré y le diré que no puedo llegar. Me invento algo como: "Tengo cosas que hacer, estoy ocupado, tengo que comprar un… ¿pato?" Por Dios que patético sonó lo del pato… ¡Bah! Voy a llamarla.

Suspiró hondo, tragó saliva, tomó su teléfono para observar que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara "la fiesta", así que no dudo en buscar el número para después cerrar fuertemente los ojos y comenzar a sentir que le faltaba el aire. No hizo más que cerrar los ojos fuertemente y apretar el botón, rápidamente contestaron.

―¿Aló? ¿Tachimukai? ―preguntó una voz masculina, que dejó helado al portero.

―¿Ki-Kidou?

―¿Qué pasa?

―Na-nada… es sólo que…

―¿Querías conversar con mi hermana?

―Quizá…

―Ahora está algo ocupada. Si quieres llámala después.

―Sólo quiero decirle que… ―su voz se entrecortaba, sonaba a que estaba nervioso y algo distante―, que no podré llegar a la fiesta.

―…

Kidou no contestó nada y es que se le hacía tan rato esa actitud por parte de Tachimukai, por lo general el de las rastas le hubiera dado igual, pero ese día se sentía con ganas de ayudar y sintió que tenía que averiguar la razón del extraño comportamiento del menor.

―¿Aló? ―preguntó el de los ojos azules.

―Tachimukai, se sincero. ¿Qué te pasa?

―Estoy bien. Todo como siempre…

―Ajá. ¿A qué viene eso de que no vas a llegar a la fiesta?

El portero sintió una gran presión encima. No podía mentirle a Kidou porque él lo notaría y ni modo de intentarlo y quedar como un mentiroso.

―¿Haruna está contigo?

―Sí.

―¿Está escuchando la conversación?

―No.

―Bien… no quiero llegar a la fiesta porque no sé bailar.

―¿Y eso qué?

El centrocampista era conocido por su paciencia, pero Tachimukai lo estaba irritando.

―¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

―Tachimukai.

―….

―Dilo ya.

―¿No podemos discutirlo otro día?

―¿Quieres que le diga a mi hermana que no vas a llegar sólo porque no te dio la gana?

―¡Eso no! ―exclamó desesperado el castaño provocándole más disgusto a su amigo―. Di-digo… no es que sea porque no me dé la gana.

―¿Entonces?

―Pues… quisiera bailar en la fiesta para no decepcionar a alguien…

―Me imagino que ese alguien es… ¿una chica?

―¡Cla-claro! Ni modo que un chico ―contestó algo irritado el portero―. Tengo amigos, pero no estoy de ese lado…

―Bueno pues Tsunami y tú…

―So-somos amigos.

―Como sea… en resumen: No sabes bailar y te da pena hacer el ridículo en frente de esa chica que te gusta.

―Diría que sí.

―¿Dónde estás?

―¿Eh?

―¿Estás en la casa de Endou?

―Sí.

―Voy para allá.

―¿Q-qué?

―Te voy a enseñar a bailar.

―¡Pe-pero…!

Y sin poder reprochar nada Kidou le había colgado. Soltó un gran suspiró pues su día no podía estar peor, el que le enseñaría a bailar no era nada más y nada menos que el hermano de Haruna. En ese instante le dieron ganas de gritar, de llorar, de golpear algo e incluso de tirarse de lo más alto de la casa de Endou, pero lo único que hizo fue dirigirse a una esquina y deprimirse.

"_¿Esto es normal? Estoy en la esquina de esta habitación deprimiéndome porque hoy nada me ha salido bien… ¿Qué hago si no le gusta a Haruna? Me siento tan bien cuando estoy con ella. No es algo normal, me siento muy feliz, y no es una felicidad normal, es una distinta, de vez en cuando siento que sueño cuando estoy conversando con ella. Y cuando me mira, siento algo cálido en el rostro… me emociona tan sólo saber que voy a verla. Y mi corazón se acelera cuando me manda un mensaje o cuando escucho su voz. No quiero perderla. Tengo angustia de que se aparte de mí si llega a saber esto… ¿qué debería hacer?" _

Su mente y sus sentimientos no estaban conectados, lo hacían sufrir con las dudas e inseguridades comunes en su edad, sin embargo no se levantó de allí, simplemente vio por la ventana como el viento rozaba las ramas de un árbol.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y Kidou llegó a la casa. La persona que le abrió la puerta fue Endou quién había ignorado la situación en la que se encontraba el otro portero.

―¡Hola, Kidou!

―Buenas tardes, Endou.

―¿Viniste por lo de la fiesta?

―Algo así.

―¡Genial! Sólo que voy a salir un rato a comprar un par de cosas. Tú siéntete como en tu casa.

El amante del futbol iba a salir corriendo, pero Kidou llamó su atención.

―Endou.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Dónde está Tachimukai?

―Hum… ¡Ha de estar en la habitación de huéspedes! Pero dudo que quiera hablar. Me dijo que estaba cansado y que iba a dormir.

―No importa si va a dormir.

―Como digas… ¡Regreso dentro de un rato!

El de los goggles caminó un poco y escuchó como Endou azotaba la puerta. Le restó importancia y avanzo hasta llegar a la habitación de huéspedes. Pudo visualizar a Tsunami y a Fubuki discutiendo un poco si tocar la puerta donde se encontraba el portero.

―¡Eso es invasión a la privacidad! ―gritó molesto el defensa.

―¡Que no! Sólo quiero saber si Tachimukai está bien. Además le quería hablar sobre el mar~.

―Ya le has contado todas tus historias de surfistas.

―Tsk. ¡Claro que no! Aún falta la vez que no fui a nadar porque había una araña en mi casa.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Fubuki algo extrañado.

―¡Que no fui a nadar porque había una araña en mi casa! ―volvió a exclamar lentamente Tsunami dándole a entenderá Fubuki que creía que era un tonto o que era un sordo―. ¡Vaya! Creí que escuchabas bien…

―¡Tsunami! No soy un idiota y sí escuche bien... yo quiero saber porque una araña interrumpió tu ida a surfear.

―¡Ah! Es que estaba seguro que era una araña del futuro así que quería sacarle información, pero luego de horas me di cuenta que no era una araña, si no que se trataba de mi mini-cámara que colgado en la ventana para poder tomarle una foto al ladrón que siempre se roba mi ropa. ¿Y sabes qué? Al final no había ladrón. Era mi mamá que se llevaba mi ropa para lavarla.

―…

―…

Y entonces fue cuando Tsunami notó la presencia de Kidou.

―¡Hey, Kidou! ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Ah, sólo vine a hablar con Tachimukai.

―Que mal ―habló Fubuki causando que el de las rastas levantara una ceja―. Tachimukai lleva encerrado allí varios minutos.

―Y no quiere abrir la puerta ―añadió Tsunami.

―Ya veremos…

El de las rastas se acercó a la puerta y simplemente la giró la perilla. Y mágicamente ser abrió dándole una gran satisfacción a Kidou por lo que no dijo nada y sólo entró a la habitación.

―¿Tachimukai? ―preguntó al ver al menor ubicado en una esquina con un aura depresiva notable.

―Déjame morir solo.

―No digas tonterías. Párate, anímate y comencemos la lección.

―Como digas…

El pequeño Tachimukai se levantó de su lugar y vio directamente a su compañero. Ambos se quedaron parados mirándose.

―Primero no es tan difícil bailar. Segundo, supongo que quieres un baile lento con ella. Tercero lo único que te enseñare será un baile lento.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó depresivamente el portero.

―Imagino que si te gusta es porque quieres un baile cercano con ella.

―Y-yo nunca dije que me gustara…

―Me dijiste que te interesaba y a mi parecer es lo mismo.

―¡Pero un baile lento es… demasiado!

―Claro que no. Además si quieres bailar otra cosa con ella simplemente muévete como si te estuvieras electrocutando.

―No me hizo gracia.

―Esa no era mi intención ―afirmó Kidou mientras lo miraba de reojo y analizaba quién era _esa _que provocaba que Tachimukai se sintiera así―. Vamos a comenzar…

―E-esto es vergonzoso.

―No me digas.

―¿Podrías dejar tu sarcasmo a un lado?

―Sólo baila.

―No sé cómo…

―Haber, cuando ya estás en la pista de baile lo único que tienes que hacer tomar una de las manos de ella y entrelazarla con la tuya…

―¿Y la otra mano?

―Ha eso voy. Con la otra mano agarras a la chica de la cintura…

―¿Y después?

―No me interrumpas. Después dependiendo de la canción muévete lentamente, por lo regular, uno se mueve hacia los lados…

―Ajá…

―¿Entendiste?

―Sí, pero… no sé cómo hacerlo…

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Es que… no tengo practica…

―¡Pues practica con una escoba! ―exclamó molesto el de las rastas.

―Una escoba no es lo mismo que una chica.

―¿Y qué se supone que yo haga?

Tachimukai tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas además de mirar hacia abajo algo avergonzado.

* * *

Ahí se encontraban Kidou Yuuto y Tachimukai Yuuki bailando lentamente en aquella habitación. Y es que a Tachimukai no sé le ocurrió más que practicar con el único amigo que tenía allí presente. Por supuesto que el de las rastas se opuso al principio, pero el portero se lo rogó tantas veces que le cedió sólo practicar una vez.

―Esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho ―admitió el de los goggles.

―Creo que yo también… pero ya había bailado con Kurimatsu una vez…

―…

―¿…?

―¿Ya habías bailado? ―preguntó Kidou reteniendo una gran ira.

―Sí y no… esa vez intente bailar, pero Kurimatsu no dejaba de jalarme y no aprendí a bailar ni nada…

―¡Pero ya tenías practica! ―gritó molesto mientras daba por terminado el "baile".

―No… ya te dije que apenas si me movía…

―¡Da igual! Acabo de hacer el ridículo por pura estupidez.

―¡Perdón!

―¡Olvídalo! Ahhh, ya es tarde y ni te has arreglado.

―Dudo que importe mucho…

―La fiesta empieza en quince minutos.

―¡¿Ah?! Tan tarde es…

―¿No recuerdas que Endou, Fubuki y Tsunami nos avisaron que ya se iban hace como diez minutos?

―¡Ya no hay tiempo! Me voy así…

―¿Es una broma? ¡Mírate!

Tachimukai no era el más elegante ni nada. De hecho sólo traía puesto unos pantalones de color verde oscuro y una camisa de color roja, pero eso no le importaba de todas formas iría a la fiesta, sin embargo discutió un poco con su compañero, por lo que se les hizo más tarde y para cuando salieron de la casa de Endou ya había pasado treinta minutos, aunque eso no los desanimo por lo que comenzaron a correr para llegar a la fiesta así que pasaron varios minutos corriendo y estaban a punto de llegar, pero…

―¡Ahhhhhhh! ―gritó una pequeña niñita llamado la atención de los dos jugadores de futbol y obviamente fueron corriendo para ver qué había ocurrido.

―¿Qué te pasó pequeña? ―preguntó bajando a su altura Tachimukai.

―¡Me perdí! Quiero a mi papá.

―Tranquila, encontrare a tu padre. ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?

―En una dulcería. Yo estaba jugando afuera mientras mi papá compraba algo y vi a un gatito y lo perseguí y cuando me di cuenta ya no vi a mi papá y me asuste porque había un perro feo que quería morderme.

―Ya… no te preocupes. Ven ―tranquilizó el portero para después cargar a la niña en sus brazos―. Kidou ayúdame. Dime… ¿dónde comenzamos a buscar?

―Será muy difícil encontrar a su padre teniendo en cuenta que la dulcería queda muy lejos de aquí.

―Hum… no importa. Hay que ayudar a esta niña.

―A lo mejor… hay que ir de a la dulcería y buscar desde allí.

―¡Hagamos eso! ―gritó con entusiasmo Tachimukai―. Separémonos tú por aquí y yo por allá.

―¿Van a encontrar a mi papá? ―preguntó inocentemente la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Sí lo encontraremos ―contestó con una sonrisa cálida el portero.

―Tachimukai espera… tienes en cuenta el hecho de que llegaremos muy tarde a…

―Ya lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que ella se pierda. Es sólo una niña.

"_Tachimukai tiene tan buen corazón que siento un gran alivio al saber que le gusta mi hermana", _pensó el de las rastas.

Pasaron más de dos horas buscando al padre de la niña y fueron a todos los lugares cercanos a la dulcería e incluso se desviaron un poco por el parque, sin embargo no lo hallaron por lo que la niña sollozaba cada vez más. Kidou y Tachimukai al reencontrarse sólo vieron con una mirada depresiva como la pequeña no cesaba el llanto, pero el portero la abrazó fuertemente y le comenzó a tararear una canción dejándola un poco más tranquila.

―Todo tiene remedio ―habló Tachimukai mientras le secaba las lágrimas a la niñita.

―Gracias, pero me siento muy mal…

Kidou no pudo hacer más que sentirse mal por la niña y por el portero pues era algo decepcionante no poder encontrar al padre de la niña. Un gran pesar cayó sobre el al sentir que le había enseñado a bailar a Tachimukai para nada. Había perdido las esperanzas por completo hasta que vio a un hombre caminando algo desesperado. Así que él miró de reojo a la niña y después al adulto, notó un parecido y no dudo en acercase al señor.

―Disculpe, ¿perdió algo?

―Ah… si de hecho buscaba a mi pequeña hija. ¿La ha visto?

―Sí, de hecho está por allá con mi amigo.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó el hombre mientras miraba a su hija luego de eso corría hacía donde estaba y la llamó―. ¡Suzu!

―¡Papá! ―exclamó la menor mientras corría hacía su padre.

―¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no te movieras.

―Perdón… es que había visto un gatito…

―Ya no importa. No me des estos sustos. Tu madre me va a matar cuando sepa que te perdí por unos instantes.

―¡Prometo no decirle a mamá!

―No es necesario. Ya lo habrá sentido, suele tener ese sexto sentido…

―Lo siento…

―Luego hablaremos. Vámonos a casa ―avisó el mayor mientras comenzaba a retirarse, pero se detuvo y miro a los dos chicos―. Muchas gracias.

―¡No hay de qué! ―gritó Tachimukai con una gran alegría.

Después ambos jóvenes vieron cómo se retiraba aquel amoroso padre con su hija.

―Serías un gran padre ―comentó Kidou desconcertando al portero.

―¿Lo crees?

―Eres bueno con los niños… estaré orgulloso si llegas a casarte con Haruna ―soltó de golpe el de las rastas asustando un poco a su amigo.

―¡E-eh! ¡Ki-Kidou! Y-yo ….

―A mí no me tienes que explicar nada. Vamos, mi hermana ha de estar molesta con los dos.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de la Otonashi. La fiesta estaba algo apagada pues al parecer ya casi se iba a acabar, y Tachimukai intentó buscar a su _amiga _por todos lados, pero no la encontraba, su búsqueda duró varios minutos hasta que termino en medio de todos los que bailaban. La canción sonando se acabó y comenzó otra… una canción lenta.

―¡Haruna! ―gritó a todo pulmón el castaño llamando la atención de todos.

De entre todos los que estaban allí salió una chica con un vestido de color verde corto y algo abombado de abajo. El portero se quedó paralizado al verla y es que Haruna se miraba hermosa en ese vestido. La chica llegó hasta donde se encontraba Tachimukai, él rápidamente se acercó, ambos se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron como siempre y aprovechando su cercanía él hizo lo que Kidou le había enseñado. Primero le agarró la mano y después la cintura. Y aún hecho una bola de nervios comenzó una pequeña conversación para romper un poco el silencio.

―Y…

―¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

―Yo… ayudaba a una niña perdida.

―Es lindo saber que me dirás siempre la verdad.

―¿Qué?

―Ya lo sabía. Mi hermano me mandó un mensaje cuando le pregunte por ustedes dos.

―Ah…

―Eres muy dulce.

Haruna se acercó más a Tachimukai y lo besó en los labios dándole un sobresaltó a los corazones de los dos. El portero no dudo en corresponderle el beso, así que ambos estaban demostrándose su amor de una forma muy delicada e inocente. Su amor era verdadero, dulce y puro. Un gran futuro les esperaba, pues los dos eran el uno para el otro ya que su amor ellos lo habían construido a través de su amistad, a través del tiempo y con mucha paciencia.

A lo lejos el testigo más importante de su amor era Kidou quién sonreía por ver a su hermana tan feliz… y pensar que él lo sabía por haber leído el mensaje que le había mandado su hermana al portero, pero da igual cómo se había enterado, lo importante es que un gran chico estaba al lado de su hermanita. No estaba triste ni enojado, si su hermana era feliz él también.

Y así Tachimukai obtuvo muchas cosas ese día, pero los dos más principales era una novia y un cuñado. Lo malo de todo eso es que Haruna le pidió a Tachimukai bailar cada vez que pudiera y no sólo canciones lentas… el castaño pensó en pedirle un sólo una cosa a Kidou: "_¡Cuñado enséñame a bailar!" _

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?):**

Gracia por leer =D Espero que les hay gustado.

Nos leemos en otro fanfics, les deseo lo mejor y que todo les salga bien …Y si vieron un error lo siento no lo revise bien xD

¡Bien! Si tienen dudas sobre cómo se me ocurrió pues fue más al azar y lo del baile lo pensé cuando estaba viendo Friends xD

Feliz día de la mujer (?) que sé que es mañana, pero mañana no voy a decirlo mañana xD Y además el fanfic no tiene relación con ello, pero que mejor demostración de afecto hacía la mujer que Kidou le diera la oportunidad a su hermana de tener un novio (?) xD Okey no xD Déjenme a mí con mis locuras~

Si les gusto, se les hizo lindo, les encanto, se les hizo romántico o gracioso, dejen Reviews, o agreguen este fanfic a sus favoritos o lo que sea …. Bueno con que digan que les gusto yo soy feliz :D

¡Les deseo lo mejor!

¿Reviews?


End file.
